dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Speculation:Future Books
A page for theorizing about the expected novels to come. Alexx's Steven Brust Page served as the beginning thoughts for this page, and so many of his original comments may be quoted below. Lyorn Lyorn represent tradition. Possibly a story involving Noish-pa? Or perhaps a Lyorn historian interviewing Sethra Lavode about the beginning of the Empire? There is hope in some quarters that this story could somehow involve Aerich, despite the notable obstacle of him being already dead. Tiassa Tiassa represent catalyst and inspiration. One would be extremely disappointed if a book named Tiassa didn't have Vlad interacting with an older (but hardly retired) Khaavren! It is therefore possible that this will be a "crossover" story of the Khaavren Romances and Vlad books. Perhaps this is the place where Vlad ends up impersonating a member of the Imperial Guard, and arresting somebody? (See Speculation:Vlad Taltos). This would be a neat way for Vlad to "bump into" Khaavren. (Which ought to be interesting, given Khaavren's reaction the first time they met in Teckla). This might also be a story revolving around Daro, Piro, or even Roaana. (Possibly all of the above?) Editors note: Tiassa has now been released. Interestingly, it contains quite a few of the above speculative elements. Hawk Hawk represents curiosity and observation. Might involve Daymar, obviously. Or Paarfi. Vlad is sort of naturally curious (one of the key traits that made him a good assassin), so this aspect is almost obvious. This story could also explore some of the history of Pathfinder (see Speculation:Great Weapons). Editors note: Hawk has now been released. Former speculation has been retained for posterity. Tsalmoth Tsalmoth represent unpredictability and tenacity. Well, that's not a bad description of Vlad, but doesn't make any obvious story points. A Tsalmoth is something like a bear, so this might call for a situation that Vlad has to overcome with brute strength, rather than his usual methods of trickery and deception. It might also mean he has to bait a powerful enemy (The Jhereg? The Left Hand?) into exposing itself. Vallista Vallista are destruction and rebuilding. Maybe this is the book in which Vlad rebuilds some aspect of his life. Getting the Jhereg to stop hunting him and/or getting back together with Cawti. Perhaps Kragar's death (referred to in ADOP) is entailed somehow. I once speculated that this book would involve Vlad taking down the Cycle itself, but as Norathar gracefully takes the Orb sometime after 309, this now seems unlikely. Destruction could involve the final demise of Kelly's Movement, still in limbo since Phoenix. It would seem to me that there would need to be some kind of closure there before Vlad and Cawti have any real chance at rebuilding what they once had. In Hawk, Vlad demonstrates knowledge of the eccentric Vallista architect who'd designed the building in which that novel's events come to a head. Perhaps we'll learn how he came by that knowledge in Vallista. Moreover, Vlad encounters the Warlock in Hawk and immediately recognizes the man and his familiars from a previous recent encounter. As no earlier book has featured these characters meeting one another, and Steven Brust has stated that Vallista's events take place shortly before those of Hawk, presumably the two will become acquainted that story. Editors note: Vallista has now been released. Former speculation has been retained for posterity. Chreotha Chreotha represent traps. Seems likely to involve the Jhereg trying to catch Vlad in the post-''Phoenix'' period. Alternately, as an elaborate Jhereg trap was already addressed in Tiassa, Vlad might plan a trap of his own this time. Also in Jhegaala, Vlad refers to an assassination he performed on a Chreotha, and said it was a story he might tell in the future. This would be a good candidate for Chreotha. At a Q & A panel at Westercon 67 (2015), Steven Brust said that the basis for Chreotha comes out of "the last six books" ( Issola through Hawk apparently) particularly from an "off hand remark" in one of them. The Last Contract Currently has its own speculation page. The Biography of Sethra Lavode Okay, so far as we know, Steve has no plans to write this. But a guy can dream, can't he? Chronology of Future Books Taltos was intended to be the very first book chronologically of the series, so for future books it is safe to say that no events of Vlad's life pre-''Taltos'' are likely to be a focus of any new Vlad novel. Category:Books Category:Speculation